


Camelias Rosas

by KingEcto



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Hinted Ryuugamine Mikado/Kida Masaomi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado, sad shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Aoba visita a Mikado en el hospital.





	Camelias Rosas

Su respiración agitada se oía en todo el hospital. Hacía ya un rato que Kida y Sonohara habían abandonado la habitación de Mikado. Pronto, la hora de visitas acabaría, y una vez más perdería la oportunidad de verle.  
Pero... ¿Por qué...?  
¿Por qué no podía entrar...?  
Aoba Kuronuma se miró la mano derecha, esa que alguna vez tuvo un vendaje.  
Estaba temblando. Cerró los ojos, llevando las manos a su pecho. Intentó respirar de forma profunda, y armarse de valor, pero... No. Sus piernas no respondían.  
Lentamente, dejó el ramo que había traído en el suelo, frente la puerta de Mikado.  
-  **Lo siento... Hoy tampoco puedo.** -Murmuró, antes de girarse para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese.  
Sin embargo, un sonido hizo que sus pasos se congelaran. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta de la habitación del moreno se abrió.  
-  **¿Más flores...?** -Esa voz hizo que de nuevo pudiese notar los latidos de su pecho empezar a acelerarse. - **... ¿Aoba?**  
-  **M-Mikado... Senpai...** -Se dio la vuelta, con la cara pálida como una sábana.  
-  **¡Eres Aoba! ¡Oh...! ¿Has venido a visitarme?**  
-  **No... No, yo... Um...**  
-  **Por favor, pasa.**  
El menor dudó un segundo, pero volvió a caminar hacia la habitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, mientras Mikado volvía a la cama agarrándose los vendajes de su pecho. Aoba se fijó, y tuvo que apartar la mirada sintiendo un agudo dolor en su corazón.  
-  **Ah... ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pensé que me odiabas o algo así!**  
-  **...¿Eh? ¿Odiarte...?**  
-  **Bueno...** -El chico miró hacia las sábanas. - **Después de todo lo que os he hecho... A ti y al resto.**  
-  **Senpai, eso no es...**  
-  **Aoba.** -Mikado lo miró fijamente. - **Lo siento mucho. ¿Podrías perdonarme...?**  
Kuronuma apretó los dientes, clavándose las uñas en los muslos.  
¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¡Él lo había llevado a esa situación! ¡Era su culpa que Mikado perdiera el control por completo! ¡POR SU CULPA MIKADO CASI MUERE!  
... Por su culpa.  
-  **Senpai...**  
-  **O-Oye... ¡No llores! ¡Lo siento mucho!**  
-  **...**  -El peliazul dudó un momento. Se mordió el labio tembloroso. - **No.**  
-  **... ¿Eh?**  
-  **... Lo siento, Senpai pero yo...** -El chico se levantó lentamente de la silla. - **No puedo perdonarte.**  
-  **...**  
-  **Después de todo lo que ha pasado... Todos están heridos. Incluso tú mismo has puesto tu propia vida en riesgo.**  -Aoba se giro, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. - **Tú y yo... Conocernos siento que fue un error.**  
Mikado no hablaba. Escuchaba en silencio.  
-  **Tu lugar está junto a Kida y Sonohara-san. El mio... Junto al resto de mis amigos.** -Se acercó a la puerta. - **Asi que... Quizás es mejor que no volvamos a vernos, ¿vale?**  
Agarró el pomo.  
Deseaba que Mikado le detuviese. Deseaba que le abrazase y dijese que no tenían porque separarse. Deseaba que le culpase de todo lo que había ocurrido. Que le culpase de su intento de suicidio. Que le culpase de esas heridas en su pecho.  
Pero...  
-  **... Aoba.** -No se volvió para verlo. - **Lo entiendo. De verdad... Deseo que seas muy feliz.**  
Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. Y salió de la habitación.

El camino por los pasillos del hospital parecían eternos. Tenía que resistir. No quería llorar. No quería que nadie lo viese así ahora. No quería que nadie lo viese.  
Alguien salió corriendo al lado contrario que él.  
Se giró para ver a ese chico rubio acercándose a la habitación de Mikado.  
Y sonrió tristemente.

Esperaba que algún día Mikado se diese cuenta de que todo fue orquestado por él. Y quizás... Pudiese perdonarlo por ello.

Agarró la tarjeta del ramo de su bolsillo, y la tiró a una papelera cercana.  
Camelias rosas, ¿eh?


End file.
